KCI Senior Leadership is composed of three scientific Associate Center Directors (ACDs) for Basic Sciences (Dr. Wei-Zen Wei), Clinical Sciences (Dr. Anthony Shields) and Population Sciences (Dr. Terrance Albrecht). A new senior leadership position, Scientific Director of Cores, has been added (Dr. Fred Miller) with responsibility for oversight and scientific leadership for the Cancer Center Cores. They are all supported by an ACD for Research Administration (Ms. Constance Claybaker) and overseen by the Deputy Center Director, Dr. Ann Schwartz. As President, CEO, and Center Director of the Karmanos Cancer Institute, Dr. Gerold Bepler bears ultimate responsibity for the administration and fiscal management of all KCI resources, including budgeting, personnel and faculty appointments, and space and equipment allocations. The primary responsibility of this team lies in ensuring that all of the Center's resources are optimally deployed to enhance the development of outstanding science as well as intra- and inter-programmatic interactions. These broad areas, each composed of more specific interests for investigation, define the role of the Senior Leaders to ensure the successful completion of broader scientific goals of the Institution through an active portfolio of individual Programs. The ACDs, by participating in such strategic committees as the ACD Committee, President's Committee, and Scientific Leadership Council, support ongoing discussions and debates about the allocation of resources. In addition, the scientific ACDs, oversee a discretionary fund of $750,000 annually to support pilot studies, the new post-doctoral program and recruitment opportunities during the year. Support is requested for Senior Leadership: Dr. Bepler (50% effort, 25% funding), Dr. A. Schwartz (25% effort, 10% funding), Dr. Wei (10% effort and funding), Dr. Shields (10% effort and funding), Dr. Albrecht (10% effort and funding), Ms. Claybaker (10% effort and funding) and Dr. F. Miller (25% effort and funding). Two of the scientific ACDs also serve as Program Leaders and funds for those efforts are requested elsewhere as is the funding for Ms. Claybaker as ACD of Research Administration.